


Courage's Valhalla

by QFTIM4EVR



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Other, cursing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QFTIM4EVR/pseuds/QFTIM4EVR
Summary: (If you know me from school then (Besides Abigail Brown) don't read this, it's off limits!





	1. Chapter 1: Story Time!

I woke up on the ground surrounded by five males. I shot up and looked at them warily.  
  "He's lanky," says the one in an olive green (or is it forest green) tunic and that has dark almost brown blonde hair.  
  "Don't say that Twilight!" Exclaimed the one in a blue tunic.  
  "He's looks like a girl," says the one with a blue and red scarf.  
  "I agree, Hywa," says the one with the white tights.  
  "What's your name?" Asked the one with a harp in his left hand.  
  "L-link, but j-just call m-me Galaxy because I a-always wanted to k-know what w-was o-out in the g-galaxy," I say as I mentally curse my hoarse voice? I forgot to take my medicine.  
  "Hi Galaxy, I'm Sky, the rude guy in olive green is Twi or Twilight. The guy with the tights is Time. The guy with a scarf on is Hywa. And the one with blue on is Wild," explains Sky.  
  "Hey," says Twi.  
  "Hi," says Time.  
  "Hello," says Hywa.  
  "Nice to meetcha!" Exclaims Wild.  
  I smile at them deciding to trust the group.  
  "Nice to meet you too!"  
-  
We sat around a campfire telling stories about our adventures. It was currently Wild's turn.  
  "...and then Ganon almost took my head off, but I dodged and finally defeated him," he finishes the story.  
  It was an intresting one.  
  "Hey, Gala, how 'bout you tell us about one of the memories you made on your adventure," suggested Twi as he and the others looked at me.  
  I froze a little.  
  "Are you sure?" I ask them. "My adventure wasn't really all that."  
  Sky smiled at me.  
  "Just tell us a little about your beginning and then a memory from your adventure," he says.  
  I nod.  
  "Well, I didn't have parents, but I can remember up from in the womb to the age I died at," I start. "I wasn't liked by the people of Skyloft, Ordon, or Kakariko. They thought I was the cause of all of their problems and accused me of things I could never do or think of. They thought that just because I had pointed ears that I would be the end of their "precious" towns just because of a mistake from my past."  
  "In the past, I had made the mistake of casting and Twili spell that would cause destruction to the place the caster stood and beyond. It was a dare and it caused me to kill every single person in my village. I never forgave myself for it and thought that the hate the people of Skyloft, Ordon, and Kakariko was what I deserved. I could never make it back home without at least more that twenty bruises somewhere on my body."  
  "I was never spoken to or noticed, but if I were to noticed I get the worst besting of my life. If I were to speak than I would still get beaten up, so I quit talking. I had no friends except for Epona and animals of twilight and light. I could understand and speak to every single on of them."  
  I finished telling them of my beginning and looked up to see surprised expressions on their faces.  
  "Do you want me to start telling you about a memory in my journey or...?" I trail off.  
  "Or?" Asks Hywa.  
  "I could show you a memory. I have a way to save memories on my Sheikah Slate and play them as a video," I explain as I hold up my slate.  
  Wild pouted.  
  "Awww, mine can't do that!" He exclaimed.  
  I smiled.  
  "I could update it and make it able to do so," I tell the bubbly teen.  
  "Really!? Thanks!" He exclaims like a happy child. "But first lets watch one your memories."  
  I told the five of them to sit by me, then I pressed a memory on my slate and lay it on the ground.

_Memory start_

I looked at the face at Zelda with tears coming down.  
  I cradled her head in my lap.  
  "Zelda! Please don't leave me!" I cried.  
  Her golden eyes looked into my blue ones. Her blood stained hand rose up and placed itself on my cheek.  
  "I'm...  sorry.... Link. I.... couldn't... stop... him.." she rasped.  
  Her breathing grew heavier.  
  "Stop talking! Save your energy!" I tell her.  
  "I... love... you," she closed her eyes for the last time.  
  My eyes widen as I shook her.  
  "Zelda, you're just sleeping right?"  
  No answer.  
  "Right?!"  
  Silence.  
  I choked back a sob as I held her close to me not caring if I got blood on my tunic.  
  **"Ha! Would you look at that! You're puny friend died! Oh that's** ** _sooo_** **sad!"** Laughed Ganon.  
  "Shut up."  
  **"What was that? You're gonna have to speak up** ** _orphan_** **."** Ganon mocked.  
  My head snapped up as I set Zelda down and stood, ignoring the burning pain from my wounds.  
  "I said, **_shut. Up GaNoN_** ," I snapped.  
  He looked at me in surprise. Then he smirked.  
  **"Aww, is the little orphan ma-"**  
**"** ** _ROOOAARRR!"_**  
I roared at him and lunged at his neck. I transformed into my twenty tailed wolf form and tried to crush his head. He punched me away. I roar at him once more before lunging and sinking my teeth into his leg.  
  He howled in pain. He yanked me and hit me square in the forehead. I was pushed back a few feet. I turn human and take out the Master Sword and perform a spin attack. Ganon goes flying into the walls of Hyrule castle. I run at him slice him across the chest.  
  He stabs me in the arm. My right arm flops to the side uselessly. I tighten my grip on the handle of my sword.  
  "In the name of Hyrule," I began as I dodged another one of his fast, painful attacks. "I will..."

" ** _Destroy you_**."

I disappeared from his sight and reappeared behind him. The triforces shined on my hand brightly as I drove the sword through his heart.  
  Ganon coughed up blood. Them he slumped forward, dead. His body burst into black squares and were absorbed into the Master Sword. I dropped to my knees. It began to rain. Huh, how cliché.  
  I looked up into the sky to see what looked like a woman's face smiling down on me. I was too broken to smile back. Why was I put through this only to become broken in the end?  
  I screamed in emotional pain. It echoed through the empty halls of Hyrule Castle. Only one world could be heard in that scream:

_Why_

_ Memory End _

The memory stopped playing and my slate turned off.  
  "Well, that was how I ended Ganon," I say awkwardly. "Not exactly the prettiest way."  
  The others were silently staring at where my slate sat.  
  "That," began Time as he looked at me. "Was the awesomest fight I've ever seen."  
  "I thought you had a weird smell," mumbles Twi.  
  "That means you're like Twi! Twilight finally has a wolf friend!" Exclaimed Sky.  
  "I wish I could become a wolf," mumbles Hywa dejectedly.  
  "I was born with the power to do so because my "father" sealed twili magic into my mother's womb," I explain. "for what reason I don't know."  
  "That and he was probably retarded."  
  Hywa bit back a snicker. It was quiet for a minutes before everyone burst out laughing.  
**\----------------------------**  
**Well, there's the first chapter of the book. More Links will be joining.  I hope you'll think this is funny (probably not). Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Am I The Only Sober Person Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy's predecessors have gotten drunk. What's a boy to do?

**Warning!: POV Change/Alcohol Use**

It started out as a normal day for Galaxy. He sat on his brown and white pinto horse, his version of Epona, riding around the lands of Courage's Valhalla. Yesterday, three heroes, who apparently the Goddesses had held back from to the Valhalla for some reason, had arrived. The goddesses have a _lot_ of heroes they've been holding back.  
   
  Hmmmm.

  They say the heroes that were held back decided to stay with their Zeldas for a few centuries and now they were coming back.

  Why? How should Galaxy know, he doesn't care.

  Their names were Wind(Hero of the Wind), Engie (Hero of Trains), and Mini (Hero of the Minish? Galaxy couldn't remember). The brown skinned Link sighed as the shouts of laughter from the others reached him. Curious, he jumped off of Epona and walked to the lunch area/Garden.  
  Galaxy gasped in surprise and horror at the sight of his predecessors running around, doing crazy stunts, and acting like complete fools. Startled by this, he jogged towards Sky, who was somehow laying on his side and using his legs to spin around. Galaxy had thought Sky would be the last one to get drunk.  
  He yanked up the lazy teen and managed to get a whiff of Sky's breath and jerked back while holding his nose. Galaxy gagged.  
  "Yep, you're all drunk," he says. As Sky just laugh drunkenly.  
  "I think I'm gonna be sick", moans Sky as he gags.  
  Galaxy's eyes widen. "Do it over there! Do it over-"  
  He was cut off by getting coated in Sky's regurgitation.  
  Sky promptly passed out.  
  Galaxy took a death breath and tried not to look at the front of his (vomit-covered) royal blue tunic. He glared at the unconscious body of the Hero of the Sky. He marched over Twilight and Time, who were arguing over the last bottle of Ale and pushed the older two apart.  
  "Hey *hic* I w-was d-drinking tha-at!" Whined Time as he tried take the bottle back.  
  "*hic* N-no! I-I was dr-drinking i-it fir-first!" Slurred Twilight angrily as he lunged at Time.  
  Galaxy watched in amusement as the two of them wrestled. He rolled his eyes and knocked the both of them out. He looked up and watched in surprise as Wind and Engie rode by on Twilight's spinner. How'd they even get it to move?!  
  Hywa and Wild chased after them laughing crazily for some unknown reason. Now that Galaxy realized it, he'd seen Mini dancing around in a fairy suit and singing the Song of Healing.  
  "Am I the only sober person here?!" Shouted Galaxy in rage.  
  He watched as Hywa, Wild, Mini, Wind, and Engie began to sing the Song of Storms loudly and off key. Galaxy covered his pointed ears in annoyance. He took one hand off of his ear and pointed a finger at the other four Links and whispered a knockout spell.  
  The others were only able to look at the Hero of the Galaxy before they were hit by the spell and promptly passed out in a pile of limbs.  
  Galaxy groaned. When were the other heroes going to get back from the Wisdom's Valhalla?!  
**\----------------------------**  
**I hope you're liking the story so far. More Links are coming in the next chapter. This is** ** _not_** **. I repeat** ** _not_** **based on any other story. I had just read** **Magnus Chase and the Gods of** **Asgard** **: The Sword of Summer** **and got this idea! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wings?! I Want Some!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy has wings. How will his predecessors react? 

**(Warning: Maximum Ride Crossover Mention!)**  
Twilight stared intensely into his cat's, Zelda, eyes. Zelda stared right back. Zelda meowed in anger.  
  "You, missy, are _going_ to take a _bath_ ," said Twilight.  
  Zelda hissed at him and turned to run out of Twilight's bathroom. Twilight rolled his eyes and turned into his wolf counter-part.  He raced after the white cat with his eyes locked onto it. He ran past Brown, the only Link with brown hair and the one who had managed to wake his Zelda from an apparently deadly slumber.  
  Twilight raced past Sky, who had fallen asleep hanging upside down in a tree. (What is he, A Keese?)  
  Finally, Twilight caught Zelda and changed back into a human. Suddenly, a large shadow passed over the cowboy. He looked to see Galaxy above him.

  Hmmm...

  There's something different about Galaxy. Did he get a new haircut?

º

º

º

Wait.... are those WINGS?!

  Twilight followed the flying hero with a look of amazement.  
  "Galaxy!" He called effectively catching the attention of the others who were now also following Twilight and Galaxy.  
  Galaxy finally noticed the others were following him and landed.  
  Twilight tried to catch his breath.  
  "How'd...you...get the...wings?" He asked.  
  Galaxy spread his brown and gray seventeen-feet wings.  
  "The School," he says.  
  "What do you mean by "The School"?" Asked Wild in confusion.  
  "Well, before I was a hero, I was more of a test subject/freak in a building called "The School"," explains Galaxy.  
  "When you say test subject what do you mean by that?" Asked Brown.  
  "It means I was basically treated like a slave and experimented on," Galaxy explains.  
  "Is there a way to get wings without being treated like a slave?" Asked Mini cautiously.  
  Galaxy nodded.  
  "Can we have wings?" Pleaded Engie while making a puppy dog face.  
  Galaxy smiled. He raised both of his hands and positioned them towards the Links.  
  " **Tsubasa Seichō no** **Jutsu** **!** **[1]** " He says.  
   Nothing happened for a few minutes before a bright light surrounded the other nine boys, who were confused about Galaxy had just said. Then it disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
  Sky, Twilight, Twilight, Wild, and Hywa's wings were quite big but not as big as Galaxy's. Their wing sizes were around sixteen to fifteen feet. Wind, Engie, Mini, and Brown's wings were around ten to twelve feet.  
  " **Useru Tsubasa [2]** , is how you make them disappear," explains Galaxy.  
  "Who cares about that(I understood nothing you said), now, let's fly!" Exclaimed Hywa as he took off into the sky **(ward sword. Sorry! I just had to!)**.  
  The others follow laughing in joy and excitement.  
**\----------------------------**

**[1] = Wing Growth Technique**

**[2] = Disappear Wings**

**I going to make Galaxy part Japanese, so he will understand anything said in Japanese. The other Links will be full blooded Hylian so they'll be confused.  I hope you're liking this so far. I've published** **_three_ ** **chapters so far**


	4. Chapter 4: Ah, Training The One Thing Galaxy Hates Almost As Much As Ganon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World and Ravio's game gets noisy with Twi, Time, and Gala running around

**(Warning: Foul/Curse words in other languages!)**  
World and Ravio, who had returned to Courage's Valhalla and were the Heroes that saved Hyrule and Lorule, munched on apples as they played with the puppets that Twilight had made for them.  
  "You will now die, Link!" Cried Ravio getting very into his role of being the bad guy.  
  "Not if I have anything to say about it, Ganon!" Cried World as he manipulated his puppet (that looked exactly like him, mind you) to jump over the Ganon puppet.   
  The both of them created sound effects and the sounds of the "swords" clashing with their mouths as they role played. Suddenly, the sound of a scream of fear/panic enters their ears. Galaxy comes flying out of the garden with a look of panic on his face.  
  His blue eyes darted around trying to find a place to hide. He runs up Ravio and World.  
  "Ravio, World, do you two know a place I could hide?!" Galaxy spoke.  
  "I believe there's a great hiding space in the forest Mr. Galaxy," says Ravio.  
  "Thank you!" Exclaimed Galaxy as he ran off into the forest.  
  World and Ravio shared a look before going back to playing with their puppets.  
  Suddenly, Time and Twilight run up to the two heroes.  
  "Did you see where Galaxy went?" Asked Twilight.  
  "He went into-" Ravio cut off World.  
  "Don't do that, Mr. World. We're supposed to not tell them!" Scolded Ravio. "He's in the forest."  
  Time and Twilight raced into the forest.   
  A few minutes later they her shouting.  
  " **Nanda yo omae-wa[1]?! Omae o korosu[2], Baka ka![3]** " Shouted Galaxy.  
  "I'm going to assume that's an apology speech!" Shouted Time. "But I don't care because you need to train!"  
  " **Iie[4]! Kutabare[5]!** " Shouted Galaxy as he ran past World and Ravio again.  
  "Please, Galaxy! Just one day  (even though I hate training too)," says Twilight.  
  " **Iie[4]!** "   
  Twilight and Time's chase went right by World and Ravio, who just ignored it.  
  "Why are they even chasing Mr. Galaxy, World? They know he's not going to stop hating training," says Ravio tilting his head in confusion.  
  World looked at his purple opposite.  
  "Somethings are better left unexplainable," he says to Ravio.  
**\----------------------------**  
**[1]=Who the hell do you think you are?**

**[2]=I will kill you**

**[3]= Stupid asshole**

**[4]=No**

**[5]=Fuck you**  
    
**Yep, that's right. I'm adding some Japanese language in. I'm not sure if it's right because I looked it with Google.**


	5. Chapter 5: Never Wake up Sky, Twilight, Hywa, and Galaxy at 5:00Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just don't. Terrible things happen. Terrible, terrible things. 

**(Warning!: Foul/Curse words)**  
Blue, one of the personalities of the Hero of the Four Sword (?), laughed as he got the idea to prank Sky, Hywa, Twilight, and Galaxy who had went on a camping trip.  
  "This is going to hilarious," laughs Green quietly.  
  "Should we really do this? I mean, you know how our predecessors and successor get when they're woken up at exactly five o'clock in the morning," Red says as he tries to reason with his other three counterparts.  
  Vio rolls his eyes.  
  "Like they're going to do something," he says. "They're the laziest Links here. Hywa became lazy as soon as he got here. The other three were already lazy."  
  The four of them creeped towards the campsite of their victims quietly (Red didn't really want to do it though). The four Links held buckets of water that they were going to splash on the sleeping Links.  
  Vio stood over Sky, Green over Twilight, Red over Hywa, and Blue over Galaxy.  
  "On the count of three," whispered Blue. "One...two...three!"  
  The four of them splashed the water on Sky, Hywa, Twilight, and Galaxy, who shot up as soon as water came in contact with their skin.  
  "What the hell!?" The four of them exclaimed in anger.  
  Tears gathered in Red's eyes at the thought of the punishment he might receive while his "brothers" laughed their butts off.  
  Red looked at the much taller Links who all had, uncharacteristic, sadistic gleams in their eyes.  
  Twilight placed a gentle hand (that felt tense with anger to Red) on Red's head.  
  "Hey, Red, how's bout you run along while the four of us take care of your brothers, eh?" Suggested Twilight with a smile that seemed sadistic.  
  Red nodded and scrambled away.  
  Blue, Green, and Vio slowly stopped laughing when they noticed Red was gone and that they were alone with the taller heroes.  
  Hywa placed a thoughtful hand on his chin as he and the others circled around the shorter ones as if they were predators eyeing a delicious meal.  
  "What should we do with them, guys?" Mock wondered Hywa.  
  "Oh, I don't know, how about having the cuckoos chase them around and peck at them?" Suggested Sky.  
  "Actual, that's a great idea. Let's do it," says Galaxy excitedly.

Red whimpered at the sound of pain filled screams. Everbody should've heard that. Red ran into his, Blue, Green, and Vio's house and jumped into his bed. Nowhe knew never to get on Sky, Hywa, Twilight's, and Galaxy's nerves or bad sides.


End file.
